


started with a kiss

by shieldmyheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: Would he be gentle and slow, hesitant to take things too far too quickly, pulling himself away to reveal flushed cheeks and worried eyes? Or would he give himself over to desire, lips frantically seeking yours in his need to taste you?You wanted both…and more.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 45





	started with a kiss

You couldn’t remember when your feelings towards Kylo had changed from innocent friendship to curious desire, but there you were working on your second glass of wine of the evening when the sudden urge to kiss him overtook you. He was standing less than a foot from where you had perched yourself on the countertop, his eyes focused on the cutting board in front of him.

With his attention on the task before him, you had free reign to admire his handsome features, most notably his pouty lips. You wondered how they would feel pressed against you, the type of kisses he’d pepper you with. Would he be gentle and slow, hesitant to take things too far too quickly, pulling himself away to reveal flushed cheeks and worried eyes? Or would he give himself over to desire, lips frantically seeking yours in his need to taste you? You wanted both…and more.

“Pass me the olive oil.”

You snapped your eyes up from the lower half of his face to see Kylo looking at you expectantly, a long finger pointed behind you. You felt your body heat under his gaze as you grabbed the slender bottle off the countertop and handed it over.

“You’re quiet,” he said taking the glass container from you and drizzling some of its contents on the food.

“So are you,” you mumbled into your glass, finishing off your drink. You wiped away a drop of the purplish liquid that dribbled on your chin.

Kylo transferred the diced ingredients into the pan on the stovetop, gave them a quick stir before speaking. “Maybe, but you so more than usual.”

His comment spurred your alcohol addled brain to come to a decision, one you knew deep down needed to be made.

“Have you ever thought about kissing me?” you blurted out while he washed his hands at the sink.

Kylo’s shoulders tensed, you could tell by the way his black shirt stretched across his back muscles. “Why do you want to know?” he asked in earnest.

He dried his hands on the dishtowel that lay over the sink’s edge and turned to face you once more, arms crossed against his chest.

“I-I…” Words failed you. The courage you felt moments earlier fading as quickly as smoke in the wind. You dropped your eyes, not wanting Kylo to see the embarrassment shining through. “Never mind, forget I even asked—"

“Have _you_?”

You looked back up, eyes wide. “What?”

“Have you thought about kissing me?”

With each syllable he took a step towards you until he stood directly in front of you, so close you could see the jagged lines of the faded scar on his face. His amber eyes had darkened and bore into your own with such intensity, you had to blink and look away. Kylo had a way of making you feel as if he could read your inner thoughts – at any other time his special talent would have made a difficult conversation more bearable but now it seemed to heighten the tension. Did he see the longing struggling to break free? Did it scare him how attracted you were to him as much as it did you?

A warm hand cupped your chin, turning your head forward again. “Look at me.”

You could barely hear him over your hammering heart, but you obliged. Kylo caressed your cheek with his thumb, your skin burning after each pass of his finger. You didn’t dare move in case it broke the spell that had him continue to draw circles in your flesh. The pad of his thumb ghosted across your slightly parted lips. You let out a shaky breath that made him pause his movements.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes,” you heard yourself say, so quiet it sounded like it was coming from inside your head.

Kylo withdrew his hand from your face, placing it instead on the counter next to you. His other hand followed suit, effectively caging you in as he leaned forward. By now his mouth was less than a finger’s width away from your own. With a small tilt of your head, you could close the distance and indulge in the taste of him…

“Is that all that you want?” he asked, warm breath tickling your face.

There was no doubt of what you wanted. “No.”

“Good,” came his husky response.

A small gasp escaped from you at the impact of his mouth on yours that quickly melted into a moan as he deepened the kiss. Kylo’s hands found their home on your hips as he pulled your body forward. You snaked a hand to the back of his neck where your fingers slid through his curls, as your other laid on his chest, the ‘_thump thump_’ of his heart reverberating through you both.

He pulled away only to leave a trail of kisses across your jaw until he reached a sensitive spot below your ear where he nipped and sucked greedily. You shuddered at the sensation, your grip on his shirt tightening. It felt like a thousand fireworks were being set off in your brain, and you didn’t want it to end, but a niggling voice in the back of your head warned you to stop. You tried to ignore it as Kylo’s lips moved further down your neck, grazing your exposed collarbone, yet it kept getting louder.

This was what you wanted, what you yearned for, and yet you needed the reassurance.

“Kylo, hold on.”

He hummed against your skin, kissing back up to your mouth where he planted a series of quick nibbles. You used both hands to push him away before you succumbed to him completely. Confused, Kylo leaned back, lips pinker and fuller, his hair mussed from where you had carded your fingers through it. If you thought he was handsome before, this image of him now was damn near perfect.

You swallowed hard, stealing yourself to stay focused. “What are we doing?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Yes, but…”

“But what?”

“Do you have feelings for me?”

The blush started in his neck and crept into his cheeks, coloring them a soft shade of pink. “Yes,” he answered firmly.

That was all the confirmation you needed. Closing the space between you once more, you wrapped both arms around Kylo’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. His hands gripped your thighs before he lifted you from the countertop, your legs wrapping around his waist. He fumbled to turn the stove off while still supporting and kissing you, but once the threat of a fire was eliminated, Kylo carried you to the bedroom.

You got lost in each other, guided by your mutual desire. It was the only thing that made sense in the midst of curious hands kneading, stroking, caressing every inch of bare skin your mouths hadn’t sucked, licked, or nipped. You found home the moment Kylo slid inside you.

He stilled. The sensation of your warmth wrapped around him… A shiver ran through him as his eyes locked with yours, a swirling pool of emotion. You mimicked his movements from the kitchen, your hand grazing his cheek. Every unspoken thought, idea, feeling for each other flowed between your bodies. He leaned into the touch, an unexpectedly intimate gesture, and you knew he understood the same.

Kylo’s first thrust shocked you, sent a wave through your body that electrified every nerve. Every thrust thereafter built on the first until the pleasure rippled from your core to the very edge of your being. Kylo succumbed only moments later, his sweat slicked forehead dropping to your shoulder where his labored breath washed over your skin.

As Kylo nuzzled your collarbone, he murmured, “Some kiss.”

You smiled. Some kiss indeed.


End file.
